sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Relations Screen
The Relations screen serves as an overview of your diplomatic situation, and also allows you to send emissaries to other clans. This page describes the interface. You may also want to take a look at the Relations page for more details about relationships between clans. Main Relations Screen The main Relations screen has two sections: the map, which takes up much of the screen, and a column listing other clans at the right, which has an Emissary button at the bottom. You can sort the clans in varions ways. Known Clans shows all clans that you are aware of (Ram clans will be hidden at the start of the game. Like Us, Hate Us, Fear Us and Mock Us lets you see all the clans that have a particular attitude towards your own clan. Favors We Owe and Favors Due show the clans that you owe a favor to and those that owe you, respectively. And after the Cenala schism occurs, there will be two more categories, both including only Riders: Believers and Rejecters. Each clan name is accompanied by certain information in all tabs. * A check mark means that you have already sent an emissary to this clan. * A N means that the clan is a neighbor. * Finally, each clan is marked with a rune that indicates its culture. Riders have horses, Wheels have a sun rune (which coincidentally resembles a wheel), and Rams have a sheep. Tap a clan's name to get more information, including the clan's chieftain, its attitude towards you, whether it owes you a favor, and its attitude towards slavery. Tap the Emissary button to go to the Emissary screen. Emissary Screen The left-hand column lists all clans. Tap the map icon (quartered circle) by "Send To" in order to check a clan's location before you send an emissary, since rivers can interfere with your diplomatic missions until you tame them. The central column lets you decide how many goods, herds (cattle/goats) and/or horses to bring. If your emissary ends up giving gifts, these are the gifts in question; otherwise, they may sweeten the deal if you have some other goal. Note: In older versions of the mobile game, the central column also included the '''goal' of the mission, such as demanding tribute or giving gifts. Later updates, before the PC and Mac release of the game, removed this section; you instead choose the goal in a follow-up event, once your emissary reaches the clan they're visiting. '' The right-hand column deals with mission personnel. You must select a noble to lead the caravan. The default choice is usually a good one (the highest Diplomacy person in the clan), but you are free to choose someone else. You also need to choose how many Swords and Bows to send as an escort. If bandits are currently a problem (your Clan Circle will tell you if they are), you will need to send a larger escort; otherwise, a small one is enough. These warriors will be unavailable to defend your clan until the emissary returns, so be careful how many you send off. Once your emissary reaches the clan they're visiting (which will take longer if you sent them far away, and may not happen at all if there was an untamed river in the way), a follow-up eventlet will occur in which you can decide your goal and try to accomplish it. See emissaries for more details. Category:Interface Category:Clan Category:Relations